What the Heart Wants
by Mistress of the Red Sand
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been together for 6 months and things have been going well for them. Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. When Derek cheats on Stiles, he is left heartbroken and betrayed. But, will he recover and let the new guy in town, Michael, into his heart or will he take Derek back? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fanfic. I do NOT own anything in this story other than the idea, of course. Any who, just wanted to let you know there is some (just some) OOC with Derek and some of the other characters. Hope you guys enjoy and review. I'd really appreciate it. But no, lashing or rude and spiteful comments. I do NOT appreciate that and will ignore all of those comments.

This story has malexmale relationships. Don't like or just not your thing, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Stiles, wait! This isn't what it looks like!" Derek exclaimed as he got off the bed and ran out of the room he was sleeping in with his beta, Isaac, to go after his boyfriend. Luckily for him, Stiles tripped on the last step heading out off the porch and landed disoriented in the leaves of the forest floor; thus allowing him enough time to pounce on Stiles before he could get up. "Baby, let me explain. I didn't me-" but he was cut off.

"Shut up, Derek! I don't want to hear your excuses!" Stiles yelled at Derek as he repeatedly hit him in the chest. "You don't call; you don't answer your fucking phone when I call. But, hey, at least now I know why you don't call me; you're too busy fucking Isaac to even bother to think about me."

"Stiles, you've got it wrong. I'm always thinking about you. And I didn't mean to sleep with him. It was a full moon and it was our mating season. What did you expect me to do, just sit in the house and suffer?" Derek shouted at his boyfriend in the heat of the moment, regretting every single word after it had left his mouth when he saw tears flowing from Stiles' eyes.

"Yes, actually I did. Or at least have the decency to tell me about it instead of trying to hide it from me!" Stiles said, successfully pushing Derek off him and getting off the ground. "Well, you know what, I don't care anymore cause we are over!" he said before rushing off into the forest, not caring where he was going as long as it was away from Derek and the place the pieces of his broken heart lay.

Stiles had been wandering around the forest for almost two hours now and was sure he had gotten lost but he didn't care. The guy he loved more than anything in the world and thought loved him back had slept with someone else. And the worst part was that it was a guy and Derek had slept with him for the three weeks he was out-of-town visiting his cousin, or at least that's what Scott said when Stiles called him ten minutes ago. Stiles stopped at a nearby bush to rest his muscles when he heard a rustle behind him.

"H-hello? Is anybody there?" Stiles said, trying not to sound afraid and failing, but he got no reply. "If anyone is out there, I'm no threat. Honestly, I am much more afraid of you then you are of m- !" he couldn't finish his sentence before being tackled to the ground by a large body, or he hoped it was a body. When Stiles looked up to see his attacker, all he saw were the bright grey eyes of the mystery man staring down at him.

The guy on top of Stiles was intrigued by Stiles' presence in the forest and he couldn't help but stare at his lips, pondering what they tasted like, and his deep chocolate-brown eyes. But he ceased his admiring when he heard two sets of footsteps. He saw that Stiles was about to talk or possibly ask him to get off of him, so he kissed him to make him quiet.

Once he could no longer hear the footsteps, he forlornly released Stiles' lips; immediately missing the touch of those soft lips upon his own. He lingered a little longer on top of Stiles, liking how the boy's face had changed from pale white to bright red. However, he relinquished his place on Stiles and helped him up from off the ground. He was starting to leave but stopped for a mere moment to look over his shoulder and say, "The name's Michael."

Before Stiles could recover from the kiss, Michael ran off and disappeared into the trees of the forest. _'Oh my JESUS! Some random guy tackled me and then gave me the best kiss I've ever had. I mean sure it only lasted for about three long minutes but Derek had never kissed me like that.'_ Stiles thought as he began walking. Stiles continued to walk until he felt hands on his shoulders. He turned around believing it was Michael, the man he met and gave him the greatest kiss ever. Unfortunately, he was disappointed when it turned out to be Scott who had grabbed him.

"Stiles, are you okay?! Derek called me a little after you had hung up on me and said that you ran off." Scott said looking over Stiles to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah...I'm fine, Scott." Stiles said, trying to hide his disappointment and then expressing his anger. "Wait, you came looking for me because Derek called you? What the fuck, Scott?! Some friend you are."

"Stiles, I've been looking for you since you hung up on me so suddenly. I only got a clue to where you were when Derek called me." Scott said with concern clear in his voice. "I thought he had done something to you so I went over to his house and punched him. Then, I ran into the forest to look for you."

Stiles was relieved that his best friend hadn't come to find him on the whim of his ex-boyfriend but shocked that he managed to punch Derek in the face and get away without a scratch. "Oh, I'm sorry I freaked out on you, man. I'm still upset about my breakup with Derek."

"Dude, I am so sorry. I really thought Derek had told you. But don't worry I'm sure Danny and I can find you another boyfriend."

"I think I already found one. His name is Michael and the kiss he gave me was...amazing." Stiles says dreamily as he remembers the way Michael kissed him and unconsciously licks his lips. He began walking, not paying any attention to the shock plastered on Scott's face.

"Whoa! Repeat that!? You kissed some guy after you just broke up! Dude, how did that happen?!" Scott exclaimed, interested and worried about his friend's meet with some guy who kissed him and could have killed him.

"Actually, he kissed me and it was the best. It had so much emotion behind it." Stiles said happily, turning around to face Scott. When he saw the frown on Scott's face, he realized Scott wasn't happy with his answer. "Look, I'll tell you the rest of the story when we get to school."

Scott, not wanting to continue this conversation since he'd be able to rant at Stiles tomorrow, dropped the subject and led Stiles to his car. Once in the car, he drove to Stiles' house and dropped his friend off. Then he headed back to his house to rest up for school.

* * *

End of first chapter. I know it was short but hope you enjoyed it. Please review and hope you read the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

HEEEEEEYYYY! Back with a new chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter, really appreciate it. Again, don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except for Michael. Hope you enjoy and review. Oh, and I apologize if there are any errors with grammar; don't have a beta. But, anywho, on with the story.

This story has malexmale relationships. Don't like or just not your thing, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stiles awoke when his alarm sounded for the third time, playing Apologize by Hollywood Undead. He sat up in bed and turned it off, noticing there was a slight chill in the air. He climbed out of bed and went to the window to see if his dad was back from work yet. The only car in the driveway was his reliable jeep which he loved to death. _'Okay, well it seems I am by myself. Guess I'll go take a quick shower before heading to school._' Stiles thought as he turned away and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed when Stiles finally came out of the shower, ready for school. He grabbed his school bag and took his keys off the table by the front door. He walked outside to his jeep and climbed in, starting the car up to heat up the interior. Once the car heated up enough, Stiles began to drive to school. He looked at the clock as he drove into the school's parking lot and noticed it was only 7:55. "Damn, I'm cutting it close. Good thing I actually woke up and didn't sleep in like usual." Stiles said to himself as he got out of his jeep and headed to his first block where he knew Scott was waiting for him.

As soon as Stiles walked into the classroom, Scott practically jumped out of his seat and ran up to him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him toward two seats in the back of the room.

"Dude, why are you so early? I mean that's a good thing but it's not like you to be here on time." Scott started off, leaving out that the only times Stiles was early or on time to school was when Derek made him get up and drove him. "And are you going to tell about that guy?"

"Glad you're concerned about me and not obsessing over Allison like usual." Stiles said nonchalantly. "And the only thing I left out of my story was that his eyes were silver and he might be a werewolf. Not entirely sure on that last tidbit."

Before Scott was able to retort, the teacher, Mr. Harris, walked in and told everyone to sit down while a guy came and stood next to him. He sat down at his desk and, once everyone quieted down, introduced his new student. "Alright, everyone, settle down. We have a new student today. His name is Michael Corbin."

As soon as Stiles heard that first name, he immediately looked up. And to his revelation, his suspicion was proven right; the new student Michael was the same Michael he met in the forest. He thought he would never see him again, let alone have the same class as him. To surprise Stiles even more, Michael looked at him directly and smiled which caused Stiles to blush.

"Michael, you can go and sit by Mr. Stilinski in the back there." Mr. Harris says, pointing at Stiles to emphasize who he was talking about.

And Michael was more than pleased to oblige as he calmly yet swiftly made his way through the rows of desks to his new assigned seat. Once seated, Michael looked at Stiles and smiled. Then, he casually leaned toward his ear while the teacher had his back to them as he wrote on the white board.

"Hey, Stiles. I missed you. I didn't think that I'd be going to the same school as you." he said as he gently stroked Stiles' leg then pulled away and listened to Mr. Harris give a lecture about nuclear subdivision as if nothing had happened. In fact, he kind of chuckled when he saw Stiles fidgeting and blushing in the corner of his eye; even though they had just met, Michael couldn't help but think Stiles was completely adorable.

After about an hour of class, the fire alarm went off. It shocked everyone that it was going off so early in the day, well everyone except Scott who had smelt something burning in the school. Mr. Harris escorted his class out of the room and out into the parking lot. He did a head count before going to talk to the other teachers to figure out what happened.

"Scott, do you know what happened? Like, is this just a drill or is it serious? And if serious, is it an electrical fire/ janitor forgetting to put out his cigarette or supernatural being trying to kill us, yet again." Stiles asked, standing next to Scott by a handicap parking sign and determining whether to freak out or stay calm.

"One of the counselors was smoking and forgot to put out their cigarettes. Torched their office." Scott said turning to face Stiles with a smile plastered on his face, honing in on Mr. Harris and Ms. Kean's conversation. "And thanks to them, we're going to be leaving school early now."

"Are you serious? Dude, that is awesome." Stiles said, returning his best friend's smile and looking excited as he saw Michael begin walking toward them. He looked at Scott to ask if he could go talk to Michael but noticed that he was no longer smiling; a look of pure shock and anger had taken its place. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"Stiles, don't turn around." Scott said, slightly growling. The look on his face showing nothing but hate and disgust for whoever he was looking at. _'Why the fuck is he here?"_ he thought angrily because Stiles finally seemed to be forgetting about him.

"What's up, is Matt by Allison again?" Stiles said, chuckling at the thought of Scott being jealous again for the umpteenth time and turning around. However, what he saw was not Matt following Allison around like a love-struck puppy but Derek walking toward him. "Oh my god…not now, why now?"

As Derek got closer to Scott and Stiles, Stiles began to back up and turn around, trying to get away from him. However, before he could actually get anywhere, Derek rushed forward and grabbed his wrist. "Babe, wait. Can we talk for a bit?" he said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, now you want to talk? Talk about what, Derek?" Stiles said while trying to pull his arm out of the strong grip. "Honestly Derek, did you believe I'd actually want to talk to you after what you did?" He tugged on his arm harder, yet still no luck in retrieving his captured limb.

"Babe, listen to me. It's not what it looked like. Isaac was just a warm body to me while you were gone." Derek said, trying to coax Stiles into believing him and failing tremendously if the enraged look on Stiles' face had anything to say. "I mean, look, I swear that it didn't mean anything to me and Isaac knew that. You know that I love you, Stiles."

"Oh really, you love me? Then, why didn't you tell me the first time you started sleeping with Isaac, huh?! And why didn't you stop after the first time?" Stiles yelled, finally getting his hand out of Derek's grip and glaring daggers at him. "And for the record, I think your little affair did mean something to you and especially Isaac. Because [1] he wasn't in school today and I know for a fact that since he is a werewolf, he can heal pretty quickly. In other words, you would have made him come to school like you did with me even though I'm not a fucking werewolf! And [2] since you didn't make him come to school, I'm pretty sure you guys fucked a couple of more times before coming here. Plus, I can see him in the back seat of your car so you're not fooling anyone."

Once he finished his tirade, Stiles turned and started walking away from Derek with Scott close behind him. _'__I can't believe him! That bastard seriously thought that I'd take him back just because he apologized for sleeping with some guy for the three weeks I was gone. I cannot believe him!__'_ he thought as he walked toward his jeep, feeling angry and slightly depressed. Halfway to his jeep, Stiles' forearm is grabbed which causes him to backlash on the person. "Damn it, Derek! I told you I didn't want to talk to you!"

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not Derek then, huh cutie." Michael said, loosening his grip and letting his hand slide down to Stiles' slim wrist. "Are you alright, Stiles?"

"Michael? Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so angry and Derek, he came and he tried to and-" Stiles said, feeling a bit of an ass for letting his frustration out on Michael. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Besides, it's understandable why you yelled at me; your ex-boyfriend" Michael says, turning and pointing to Derek then looking at Stiles. "is a dick and asshole who thinks he can get you back just because he apologized to you for sleeping with someone and then has the nerve to bring that person here if the guy in the back of his Camaro has anything to say about the situation. You deserve so much better than that, better than him."

After hearing what Michael had said, Stiles was shocked. He thought that Michael wouldn't understand and possibly tell him that he was overreacting. But, he didn't do that at all; he actually got why he was so mad and was even on his side. Stiles couldn't have been happier to hear these words at a time like this. All he wanted to do was hug Michael and just listen to his comforting words.

"Michael, you have no idea how much that means to me for you to say that. I'm just so confused right now and really needed to hear that." Stiles said, trying to hold back his overwhelming emotions. "Um, do you need a ride? I mean, if you don't mind riding with me and Scott."

Michael smiled and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist. "Of course, I'll ride with you guys. Besides, I walked here so it would be much more convenient to go with you. Now, let's go get Scott from wherever he went." He said, ruffling Stiles' hair and walking him over to where he last saw Stiles' loyal yet incredibly naïve best friend. As they walked pass the Camaro, Michael shot Derek a glare that could have frozen Hell over and emanated his intense rage toward the man for hurting his, or at least soon to be his, Stiles. But, the glare didn't faze Derek at all. In fact, Derek glared back at Michael for how cozy he was getting with Stiles. Then, he got into his Camaro and drove him and Isaac back to the Hale house. Meanwhile, Michael helped Stiles into the car and went to the passenger side of the Jeep to get in, ignoring the curious look given to him by Scott.

* * *

End of second chapter, hope you enjoyed it and review. Will try to update soon, bye you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

HEEEEEEYYYY! Back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, had school and friend crisis to deal with :(. But, I wanted to post a chapter or two before Christmas; you know, just something to hold you over for a bit. However, turns out the universe didn't agree with that plan; so I am posting today. Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter, really appreciate it. Makes me happy to see that people enjoy reading my stuff. Again, don't own Teen Wolf; if I did, Derek would be all over Stiles. Hope you enjoy and review. Oh, and if I don't post again on later today (most likely I won't but, I'll try to post chapter 4 tomorrow): Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, you guys! Now, on with the story.

This story has malexmale relationships. Don't like or just not your thing, don't read. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

On the way to Scott's house, Michael could feel Scott watching him as he looked at Stiles admiringly and casually touched his thigh or brushed his cheek causing a slight blush. He could also feel the tension in the car as Stiles tried not to be as obvious with his arousal even though he knew Scott could sense it and somehow Michael could too. By the time they reached Scott's house, the car had been filled with awkward silence and the occasional squeal from Stiles. Scott was all too happy to jump out of the jeep and briskly walk into his home after saying goodbye to his best friend.

Once Stiles saw Scott enter the house, he backed up and began driving to his house. He tried his best not to pay attention to Michael's now blatant caressing and groping but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Thankfully, that's as far as Michael seemed to be taking it. Stiles drove for about ten minutes before coming to a traffic light and being able to swat Michael's curious hands away.

"Dude, stop that! If we end up in a crash, it's so your fault!" Stiles exclaimed, spazzing out for a moment at Michael's advances. "And you'll pay both mine and my baby's bill. Cause, this ol' girl of mine is not cheap, Michael, not at all!" He rubbed over the dashboard and attempted his best 'Derek glare', trying to make Michael understand that he was being serious about the crash possibility.

"Sorry, I just really like touching you. And, don't worry; I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, Stiles or your baby." Michael said reassuringly, throwing his hands up as a sign of peace. "I am really sorry though, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and more nervous."

Stiles examined Michael for a minute or so before deciding that his apology seemed 89% sincere. He noticed that the light had changed and started driving again. "So, I just realized that I didn't ask you where you live earlier. Where is it? That way I can drop you off at home."

"How about I come over to your house?" Michael suggested nonchalantly, putting his arm around the driver's seat. When he didn't receive an answer, he looked over at Stiles. Stiles was glancing over at him as if he had some ulterior motive. "Or not. I'm not going to jump you, Stiles, I promise. Unless you want me to, then that's a totally different story."

"I never said you would, you weirdo!" Stiles said, coming to a stop sign and checking for any dangers, before driving again. "I mean, I guess you can come  
over. We do have to finish that work from Mr. Harris assigned before the fire alarm went off and we could help each other out. Then, we could just hang out; play some video games or watch some TV."

"So, I'm taking that as a yes then." Michael questioned with fake curiosity, already knowing the answer. Once he saw Stiles nod, Michael smiled and enjoyed the rest of the drive to Stiles' home, which wasn't very long. As soon as they arrived at the residence, Stiles turned off the jeep and got out. Michael followed him to the front door but stopped when Stiles abruptly turned around.

Stiles had stopped him from going into the house and had a 'serious talk' with him to lay the rules out. "Dude, I am being completely serious when I say this. Do NOT do anything that would give my dad, the Sheriff, any reason to brutally maim and/or kill you. He's really protective of me since I'm his only kid and as far as family goes, I'm all he's got. So yeah, don't act all creepy and batshit crazy, alright. He already thinks I have enough weird friends."

Michael nodded and made a mental note of not acting crazy in front of Stiles' dad lest he wished to be put six feet under. '_Not that that's anything new, but I'll keep that in mind._' He thought as he followed Stiles into his home. "So, is your dad home? Don't want him to think I'm one of your weird friends."

"Nah, he's still at work. He probably won't be home for another...I dunno, 40-45 minutes." Stiles said as he dropped his book bag on the floor and threw himself on the couch. "So, that gives us enough time to finish the work, have some snacks, and watch a movie on TV or something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek walked up to the front door of Stiles' house and knocked. He didn't get answer but he knew that Stiles was home. '_He's probably still ignoring me. He'll forgive me eventually, he always does._' Derek thought as he walked around the house to one of two windows that had a view of the living room. As he approached the window, Derek began to smell a stronger scent around Stiles that was not his dad's. He recognized it immediately as that kid Michael he saw hanging around Stiles at school. He growled under his breath and peered into the living and saw Stiles laying on the couch with his head resting on Michael's shoulder. They appeared to be having a conversation and Derek used his enhanced hearing to listen in.

Stiles was watching some ridiculous yet cute Christmas cartoon when he heard Michael begin talking to him. He didn't want Michael to think he was purposely ignoring him. "What did you say, Mikey?"

"I said we should do this again. It was fun hanging out with you." Michael said calmly, smiling and running his hand over Stiles' head. "And did you just call me Mikey?"

"Yeah, we should hang out again. And if I did call you Mikey, what would you do about it?" Stiles taunted teasingly.

Michael leaned over and looked Stiles in the eye, "I wouldn't do anything, my dear. No one's ever called me Mikey, so I'm okay with it as long as it's you." He sat back up and let Stiles get comfortable on him again. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go out on a date, just the two of us? We can do whatever you want."

"A date? Hmm...alright. We can figure out a day to have it on tomorrow after school, if that's okay." Stiles said, feeling more relaxed than he did all day. "Oh, and you can stay over till after dinner. I'll drive you home."

Michael nodded and continued stroking Stiles' hair. He relaxed and watched the end credits of the cartoon before dozing off.

Derek could not believe what he had just heard. He walked away from the window and went back around the house to his Camaro. '_He's going on a date with that Michael kid?!_' He thought angrily, just imagining Stiles with someone else made his wolf howl and want to rip the person to shreds. '_Well, we'll see how far they get on their date once I get there?_' Derek got into his car and drove back to the Hale house, already concocting a plan up to sabotage Stiles and Michael's date and win back what was his.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed! I wonder what Derek is planning on doing. Find out in the next chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	4. Apologies

Hey, you guys. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like what three months I think. My life has been incredibly hectic since AP classes and I haven't been able to find the time to even try and complete chapter 4 and 5 of What the Heart Wants. I hope you guys can wait just a little longer, I promise these next two chapters will be worth the wait.

And don't worry, I am getting enough spazz from my friend who helped me come up with the story so I know I am really slacking. But, no worries, I don't shiv and will post as soon as I can. Again, I am terribly sorry.

To atone for my slacking, I am going to give you a preview of chapter 4:

Michael walked Stiles into a little café and they went to a booth. A waitress came by and took their order which wasn't much since they just had come from the festival.

"Your order will be out in a bit, huns." She said as she went to go take the order of another customer, her country accent giving a warm, soothing feeling to the already cozy aura of the little shop.

"So, after this did you want to go to the movies? We still have awhile before we have to meet with Danny." Michael asked, looking at Stiles and noticed the slight frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

Stiles realized Michael was becoming worried about his wellbeing and looked at him. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that we're being watched, like this menacing aura is waiting to crash down on us."

Michael knew that Derek had been following them since the festival but he didn't think he would be such a level 6 creeper. He reached over the table and grabbed Stiles' hand. "Everything is going to be fine. You know what, you can decide what we do next."

Stiles smiled at Michael's concern and his sweet gesture and pushed the unsettling feeling aside. He was out with Michael, having a good time, and he wasn't about to ruin that since he did need it. "Alright, I think we should go to the movies and then, if we still have time, we should go for a walk."

"Sounds like a great idea." Michael said as the waitress came back with their food and drinks. "Let's eat so we can head over to the theater."

Stiles doesn't need to be told twice and digs in to his sandwiches. Michael chuckles and drinks his coffee, glancing out of the window behind Stiles and smirking at Derek as he received an intense glare that showed devilish intent.

* * *

Hope that was able to keep you content and psyched for the actual chapter. Again, I am really sorry that I didn't get to post and I will see you next time. Bye!


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

Alright, update time again. I'm completely exhausted from work and getting sick, BUT I didn't forget about you guys. Sorry, it took so long; some things got out of hand, and I couldn't really focus on the story. But, I am (partially) good now and the universe has become balanced in my life; well, for the time being. I know I kinda left you with a cliffhanger in the last chapter and kind of hinted some mysterious shizz about Michael but it'll make sense later on, trust me. Really hope you guys like this chapter. It's a bit longer, actually a whole lot longer, than the others because of the date scene and some other fun stuff. Nothing serious yet, but there will be (and hopefully soon, really excited). Also, super happy that I got some more followers and faves for the story. You guys are too kind, love you so much.

And I promise I won't take over like 3 months for me to post unless something serious happens.

As stated before, I do NOT own Teen Wolf, sadly, only the idea of this story and OCs are mine. And again, thanks for those who read the last chapter and are staying onboard this crazy boat I call a story; for those of you who just began reading the story, welcome! Hope you like it so far. Also, this chapter is broken into two parts.

This story has malexmale relationships. Don't like or just not your thing, don't read cause I don't want to have to read your negative comments. Simple as that.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Stiles woke back up from his nap, he noticed it was already dark out. However, he didn't move an inch because he felt so comfortable and warm and began dozing off again. 'So warm, don't want to move. Wait, I have to get up. Have to make dinner for dad and take Michael home.' He groaned and tried to get up but realized something was wrapped across his chest. Stiles looked and noticed it was Michael's arm wrapped loosely around him. He chuckled and gently shook Michael to wake him from his slumber.

"Michael, wake up. I gotta get up and make dinner then drive you home." he said, successfully maneuvering out of Michael's loose hold on him. In response to his statement, Michael groaned and turned over to continue sleeping. "Come on, get up; I have to make dinner."

Michael opened eye and turned over to look at Stiles for a minute before sitting up reluctantly. "Alright, alright. I'm up." he groaned, taking his phone out and looking at the time. '_8:55...I should probably call them, let them know I'm alright_.' he thought as sat up completely. "Hey, is it cool if I call my guardian? Let him know I'm not dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah. That's cool, I'm gonna head to the kitchen and whip something up for dinner. Dad should be coming home soon." Stiles replied, walking into the kitchen and rummaging through what was in the fridge to cook a delicious yet healthy meal for his dad.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Michael said as he opened the front door and went out on the porch.

~On the porch~

Michael pressed and held the number 1 on his phone. He waited for the person on the other line to pick up and listened to the soft buzzing. After a minute, there was a slight crackle notifying that said person had answered. "Hey, just wanted to call and tell you that I-"

"Silence, Michael." A velvety smooth voice suppressing dark intentions interrupted, slight irritation and anger hidden beneath words. "I give no concern of how you fair. You were supposed to report back 3 hours ago."

"I know. I was...preoccupied with other matters." Michael replied, trying to lessen the lashing he knew was coming. "But, it was a good reason why I didn't check back in with you."

There was small chuckle at the end of the line. "Really, you have a good reason? You know what happened to the last person who said that, don't you." The voice started to get a sinister edge to it, and it sent chills down Michael's spine. "Michael, you should know better than to waste my time with your trivial ambitions."

"I-I'm sorry, Silas. It won't happen again. I'll report to you when I get back." Michael complied, his fist clenching and unclenching unbeknownst to him.

"Good boy, now go back to whatever you were doing. And I expect your report on the subject in the morning. If I don't get it, don't bother coming back." The call ended, leaving Michael alone with the constant beeping of disconnect going off.

Michael cooled down a bit before going back inside and into the kitchen. He had only been outside for a couple of minutes but he was glad to be greeted by warmth and the smell of pasta. "You need any help, Stiles." he asked, seeing stirring what sounded like noodles in a pot.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder to look at Michael and smiled. "Um, no. I'm good, well, actually could you get the plates down from the cabinet."

As Michael got the plates down, the front door opened and Sheriff Stilinski walked in. He began to take his shoes off when he noticed two pairs of shoes: one pair lazily discarded and the other neatly lined up against the edge of the wall. The sheriff noticed a light in the kitchen and slowly approached the opening, retrieving his gun from its holster.

"Stiles?" he called, checking to see if his son was in the kitchen. "You in there, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I was making dinner. Come in, I want you to meet a friend." Stiles called back.

Sheriff Stilinski relaxed a little bit and put his gun back into its holster, but made sure it was within reach. He walked into the kitchen and the smell of pasta filled his nose. He inhaled deeply then looked at his son. After his brief moment of happiness, the Sheriff noticed Michael at the table and took a seat across from him.

"So, you're Stiles' new friend, huh? I'm Sheriff Stilinksi, his dad." He said, extending his arm out to shake Michael's hand. Michael firmly grabbed the hand offered to him and shook it.

"Hello, sir. Michael Corbin, it's a pleasure to meet you." Michael said with the utmost respect in his voice toward the man shaking his hand, carefully eyeing the gun in his holster. '_I'll have to be cautious of him in the future, hopefully he won't be a problem_.' He thought as his hand was released and both men sat back down.

Sheriff Stilinski eyed Michael for a moment or two as they waited for Stiles to finish cooking. '_He doesn't seem to pose a threat and Stiles seems to like him. I better do little questioning just to make sure and maybe do a background check if anything sounds suspicious_.' "So, Michael, I haven't seen you around Beacon Hills before…" He started, leaving the statement hanging to see if he could find out where the boy came from.

Michael expected the question to come up sooner or later and answered calmly. "That's because my brothers and I just moved here about a week or so ago from Scandinavia. I just started school this week, sir." He smiled as he finished the reply, and it's not like he was entirely deceiving the man: what he had told him was all true.

_'Scandinavia, huh? That's a pretty long way_.' the sheriff thought to himself and made a mental note of that. "Brothers, as in more than one? How many and how old are they?" he asked calmly yet quite shocked that the boy said him and his _brothers_ moved here instead of him and his _family_. "Where are your parents?"

Michael looked as if pondering how many brothers he had and he could sense that the sheriff was genuinely curious and concerned about him, or at the very least the whereabouts of his parents. "Well, sir, I have three brothers: Silas, Lucas and Gabriel. Silas is 25, Lucas is 22 and Gabriel is 14. Silas and Lucas are the ones taking care of Gabe and I." He looked Sheriff Stilinski square in the eye and the tension that built up was thick enough to be cut with a knife. "And as for my parents, we're not sure where they are anymore. They disappeared."

Before the sheriff could press harder onto the subject, Stiles came to the table with a big bowl of salad in one hand and two sodas in the other. "Dad, you better not be pestering Michael with your interrogation habits." He went set the bowl in the center of the table and one soda in front of his dad and the other in front of Michael. "Sorry about my dad, he's harmless though honest. It's just that overprotective side kicking in." Stiles said to Michael who looked amused at Stiles' way of easing the tense vibe he was feeling between him and his father. He looked at his dad with a stop-bugging-him-NOW-or-else look before he went back to the counter to get the spaghetti he made and a soda for himself.

When he returned to the table, it appeared that the two were making nice: they were talking about cars or something. Stiles set the main dish down on the table and sat between his father and Michael, casually listening to the friendly conversation and unknowingly zoning out. He was startled when Sheriff Stilinski let out a mighty laugh and playfully slapped the table then looked at him. "What, what happened?" He asked as he heard Michael laughing too.

"You have found a good friend, Stiles. Not only is he smart, he's funny too." The sheriff said, wiping a tear from his eye and patting his son on the shoulder.

Michael calmed down a bit from the laughing fit enough to be able to say, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate the compliment."

Stiles was partially shocked that his dad and Michael were on good terms so quickly but he was happy that the tense atmosphere had completely disappeared. "Okay, so now that you guys have had your laugh, how about we dig in? I didn't spend like ten minutes preparing this for nothing." He joked and started to fix his plate.

~1 hour and 30 minutes later~

All of the spaghetti and majority of the salad had been eaten. Papa Stilinski had retired for the night early since he had to get up at 7am to go into the office and check out some missing person(s) reports before the Chief Inspector came by the station. So, it was just Michael and Stiles up. Well, they did have their little watcher who had returned to check whether Michael had left, which he hadn't. Stiles and Michael were back on the couch in their previous position and were watching Seeking a Friend for the End of the World; Michael combing his fingers through Stiles' short hair.

'_That feels nice_.' He thought as he continued to watch the movie, the slight rubbing of his scalp practically lulling him to sleep. "Hey, it's getting late Mikey. Want me to drive you home?"

Michael mulled it over for a bit then figured he should be getting home to report to Silas so he didn't get lashed out at. Again. "Hmm. I guess I should be getting home. And, it's okay, Stiles." He got up and slowly moved out of the comfortable position so he could stand up. Michael stretched before checking the time. '_It's almost 11, shit. I better head out so I can do that report for Silas_.' He thought as he went to the front door to get his shoes. "I live like a mile or so away. I'll just run home. Besides after that delicious meal you prepared, I kinda need the exercise."

Stiles followed him to the door and laughed at his comment. "Thanks for the praise. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home? I mean it's no trouble at all." He said trying to convince his friend not to walk home in the dark, I mean who knows what could happen to him.

"Stiles, really, it's fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure I'll be fine." Michael reassuringly, he looked at Stiles and smiled at the concern he was showing him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" He walked to the door and opened it.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Mikey." Stiles said as he watched Michael leave the house and start jogging down the street. He sighed then closed and locked the door before going back into the living room to turn off the TV. He walked up the stairs and went to his room to sleep, oblivious to the black Camaro that left his yard not two minutes after he started walking up the stairs.

* * *

It had been awhile since Michael had begun jogging through Beacon Hills and he had the eerie feeling that he was being followed. At first, he just assumed that he was imagining things. He stopped to take a quick break to catch his breath and to check to see if his suspicions were right. Michael did not see anything suspicious and so he began to jog again. Once he got further away and into the more heavily wooded country side, Michael was sure he was being followed as soon as he heard the soft purr of an engine a couple miles away from him. He assumed it was some fool possibly trying to mug him or was completely lost, either way he had to deal with it. He turned around to meet his 'shadow' only to see a black Camaro approaching.

Derek had been following Michael for a good hour or so and was starting to worry on where the hell he was going. As they approached the much more densely forested outskirts of Beacon Hills, he noticed Michael had begun to slow down up the road until he stopped completely. Then Michael did something Derek never would have thought, he turned around to look dead at him. He hadn't seemed to notice he was the one following him but when he did, Derek could have sworn that he saw a smile plaster the kid's face before he took off running into the woods. '_That cocky bastard, did he just smile at me_?!' Derek thought, enraged that Michael had the audacity to do that. '_He's gonna regret doing that when I get my hands on him_.' He got out of his car and swiftly locked it before chasing after Michael.

Derek chased Michael down but did not pounce; he kept a good distance between him and his prey for two reasons: (1) he wanted to make sure Michael knew he wasn't getting away and (2) he was unfamiliar with the terrain. Then, all of a sudden, Michael's figure disappeared which caused Derek to stop dead in his tracks. He scanned the area for the slightest movement among the brush or intake of breath or a sliver of a heartbeat, but he got nothing. '_Fuck_!' Derek mentally exclaimed, punching a nearby tree. '_How the hell did he just vanish like that_?' He turned to walk back to his car; Derek didn't even walk two feet before he was grabbed by the back of his jacket collar and chucked further into the woods. Derek managed to land on his feet and looked back up to face his assailant but all he was able to catch a glimpse of was a pair of bright grey eyes before they dissipated into the darkness.

Frustrated that he had lost Michael and was thrown further into the forest, Derek let out a snarl and proceeded back to the Camaro. When he finally arrived back to the car, he got in and sped back to Beacon Hills. It took about 45 minutes for Derek to get back to the Hale House while avoiding any patrol cars. As he approached the front porch of the house, he saw that Isaac was sitting on the top step. Derek walked over to Isaac and they walked into the house.

_Somewhere out in the countryside_

Michael approached the small house with caution, knowing full well if he even made one mistake, Silas would wake up. When he was at the front door and reached for the spare key hidden inbetween two of the floor boards, Michael saw the living room spark to life with light from what he assumed was the lamp nearest to the door. He cursed hastily under his breath, fearing that Silas had actually been waiting for him to come back. He heard the door open and braced himself to be scolded or hit but it never came. Michael looked up to see that it was Lucas who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a look of concern on his face.

"Where have you been, it shouldn't have taken you so long to get here?" Lucas asks, turning on heel to walk back into the living room and let Michael come in and close the door behind him. He sat on the loveseat and patted next to him, signaling Michael to sit there. Michael obliged without complaint and they sat there in awkward silence. Well, awkward for Michael.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Luke. I ran into some...trouble. Don't worry, I took care of it." Michael said softly, he hated making Lucas worry about him. "Why aren't you asleep, it's not good for you to be up so late?" He inquired after a brief pause to see if Lucas would press on his previous statement.

"I could ask you the same, and it's alright. I'm not mad at you, just worried that something had happened to you." Lucas says, hugging Michael and ruffling his hair. "Anyways, I'm not the one you should be concerned about. Silas is really upset with you for reporting back on time." Lucas looks at Michael when he feels him tense up.

"Is he..." Michael started but was cut off but by Lucas shhhh-ing him. They waited for awhile before Lucas began talking again.

"Relax, I was able to stifle his anger. But, please, just text me the next time you're going to be late so this doesn't happen again." Lucas chuckled and felt the mood lighten up a bit. "You know he's only hard on you and Gabriel cause he wants what's best for you guys. And because he knows we can't make you stay, we won't actually." Lucas let go of Michael and stood up.

"I know, Luke. I am sorry, really. And I'll finish the report right away and put it in the office then go to bed." Michael said, getting up and walking to his room before wishing his brother a good night's sleep.

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter 4, part 1 anyways. Hope you enjoyed it and review. Sorry, I left you with a partial cliffhanger. But, don't worry; you'll get some of those questions I know you're holding in answered. Seeing people give good reviews on my story makes me really happy so I'm trying super hard with the writing. Been kinda slacking cause i started like three other stories, not sure if that number is correct it might be more.

Anywho, I know Derek seems like a total twat but it's only because he's jealous and possessive of Stiles (you'll understand more in part 2). And those of you who like Stiles living independently and don't want him to go back to Derek (cause he clearly doesn't deserve it), don't worry; Stiles isn't going to give in to Derek. And those of you who want Stiles and Derek to get back together, tell me. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

HOWEVER, I can't say who Stiles is going to end up with in the end, hell I don't even know. Seriously, I have no idea. I might have a poll and let you guys decide. Dunno yet, but I'm sure it'll work itself out. Aish, wish me luck you guys.

Annyeong-hee gyeseyo, saranghae! (Goodbye and Love you in Korean). See you next time I post, which won't be as long as months on end, promise.


End file.
